kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Makoto Hanamiya
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 花宮 真 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 17 |wzrost = 179 cm (5' 11½") |waga = 67 kg (148 lbs) |urodziny = 12. stycznia, Koziorożec |grupa krwi = AB |zespół = Kirisaki Daichi |pozycja = Rozgrywający |praca = Gracz / Trener |talent = Przechwyt Floater Inteligencja |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 84 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = |głos vomic = |głos anime = Jun Fukuyama }} '''Makoto "Bad Boy" Hanamiya' (花宮「悪童」真, Hanamiya "Bad Boy" Makoto) jest kapitanem i trenerem zespołu Liceum Kirisaki Daīchi, oraz Niekoronowanym Królem. Jest znany z faulowania i podstępnej gry, był przyczyną kontuzji kolana Kiyoshiego, ubiegłego roku "Życie daje cytryny, więc weź je, i wyciśnij innym w oczy"~Makoto Hanamiya Wizualizacja Hanamiya jest groźnie wyglądającą osobą. Najczęściej na twarzy ma szeroki, arogancki uśmieszek. Ma średniej długości, czarne włosy, z góry nieco jaśniejsze, oraz ciemne oczy. Między oczami ma wiszący duży kosmyk włosów. Jego brwi są grube od wewnątrz, a cieńsze na bokach. Gra z numerem 4. Charakter thumb|left|200px|Makoto zastrasza Kuroko Hanamiya ma wielki wpływ na kolegów z drużyny. Potrafi rozwinąć podstępny plan i dobrze go wykorzystać. Używa brudnych taktyk wobec przeciwników, czasem nawet zmuszając ich do przytrzymania piłki na jakiś czas. Jest czasami hipokrytą, gdy chodzi o jego taktyki, ale też im nie zaprzecza. W rzeczywistości, Makoto jest znakomitym aktorem i wielu zostało zwiedzionych jego zachowaniem sportowca.KSIĄŻKA POSTACI Kiedy dał znak drużynie do "egzekucji" Kiyoshiego, powiedział do siebie "Spoczywaj w spokoju",Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 99, strona 6 co nadaje mu bardzo złowrogi wygląd i osobowość. right|thumb|200px|Makoto ujawnia swoją sadystyczną stronę Uważa również, że nawet geniusz czy cudowne dziecko, raz złamany będzie po prostu śmieciem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 101, strona 7 Oznacza to, że nie ważne, jak dobry jest gracz, jeśli jego zespół może go złamać, to nie będzie to miało wcale znaczenia. Hanamiya nie lubi, gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli. Sadystyczna natura Makoto została wyjaśniona, gdy Kuroko zapytał o jego motywy. Odpowiedział wtedy, że po prostu lubi cierpienie innych.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 103, strona 5 Uważa, że to zabawne, gdy cudze nadzieje i marzenia są kruszone, a także podoba mu się drwienie z Kuroko i Seirin. Stwierdził również, że nie szczególnie chcą wygrać, a używają plugawych metod, by inni po prostu cierpieli. Jest geniuszem z wyjątkowo wysokim IQ, ponad 160. Jego inteligencja została odnotowana zarówno przez Kentarō Seto i Shoichi Imayoshiego. Chłopak wykorzystuje swoją inteligencję, nie tylko w szkole, ale także do analizy możliwych wzorców ataku w koszykówce, dzięki czemu może ukraść każdą piłkę. Historia thumb|left|200px|Hanamiya i Imayoshi w gimnazjum Hanamiya uczył się w tym samym gimnazjum co Imayoshi. Ich relacje w tym czasie nie są znane, jednak Shoichi powiedział swoim aktualnym kompanom z Tōō, że inteligencja Makoto jest znacznie powyżej średniej, że jest bardzo mądry oraz, że Makoto świetnie radził sobie na egzaminach, nawet jeżeli się do nich nie uczył. W finale eliminacji Międzylicealnych w zeszłym roku Kirisaki Daīchi grali z Seirin. Makoto, który wtedy grał z numerem 9, siedział na ławce przez większą część meczu, a do gry wszedł na koniec czwartej kwarty. Kiedy wchodził na boisko, Kiyoshi i Izuki rozpoznają w nim jednego z Niekoronowanych Króli. thumb|right|Hipokryzja Hanamiyi po kontuzji Kiyoshiego Mecz został wznowiony, ale Hanamiya nie robił nic specjalnego. Będąc w posiadaniu piłki, po prostu podawał ją do następnego zawodnika. Pozostali gracze zdobyli punkt i Kirisaki wróciło do obrony, gdy Makoto ich motywował, by pokazali przeciwnikom co mają.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 99, strona 4 Seirin użyli swojego stylu "bieg i strzał", i Koganei w końcu rzucił, ale trafił w obręcz. Teppei i środkowy z Kirisaki byli obaj pod koszem. Hanamiya wykonał jakiś znak, a zawodnik Kirisaki celowo opóźnił swój skok. Kiyoshi wykonywał zbiórkę, gdy środkowy Kirisaki uderzył w kolano Teppeia. Chłopak upadł w bólu, a Makoto obłudnie zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Hyūga przejrzał jego sztuczki i chwycił Hanamiyę za koszulkę, ale ten drwiąco stwierdził, że nie ma żadnych dowodów. Po tym jak Kiyoshi został zabrany, Seirin ostatecznie wygrali. Makoto wiedział, że przegrają, ale groził Junpeiowi, mówiąc, iż miał szczęście, że nie stała mu się krzywda.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 99, strona 11 Rozgrywiki Eliminacje Wstępne Pucharu Zimowego Hanamiya i jego zespół wygrywają 1. rundę kwalifikacyjną z nieznanym zespołem, 180 - 45. Liga Finałowa Pierwszy raz pojawia się, kiedy Kirisaki Daīchi kończą mecz przeciwko Shūtoku, w którym on i pozostali z pierwszego składu nie grali. Makoto siedzi na trybunach oglądając mecz Seirin przeciwko Senshinkan. Midorima rozpoznaje go jako jednego z Niekoronowanych Króli i mówi do Takao, że wcale go nie lubi. Hanamiya obserwuje Seirin, mówiąc do siebie, że skończył ich analizować.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 84, strona 17 thumb|left|200px|Hanamiya spotyka Kiyoshiego Po meczach Seirin i Shūtoku, które zakończyły się dla nich zwycięstwami, zespół Seirin przechodzi korytarzem. Hanamiya siedzi na ławce w pobliżu i Kiyoshi zostaje w tyle, aby go powitać. Makoto mówi, że nie mógł się doczekać ich spotkania. Teppei odpowiada, że nie podobała mu się ich celowa przegrana z Shūtoku. Hanamiya kpi z Kiyoshiego mówiąc, że nie zmienił swojego zachowania beznadziejnie dobrej osoby. Makoto wyjaśnia, że nie dba o natychmiastową wygraną, i że Seirin sami przegrają. Teppei pyta, co to znaczy, ale Hanamiya stwierdza tylko, że powiedział już za dużo. Chłopak życzy Kiyoshiemu szczęścia w meczu z Shūtoku i szydzi mówiąc, że powinien wyleczyć szybko swoje rany.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 85, strona 13 Następnym razem Makoto pojawia po meczu z Liceum Senshinkan. Seirin właśnie skończył swój mecz i Furuhashi mówi do Hanamiyi, iż to nieoczekiwane, że udało im się zremisować. Makoto odpowiada, że dla niego nie jest to zaskoczeniem, jednak każdy jest teraz tak cukierkowy, że chce mu się wymiotować. Dodaje, że będą tymi, którzy całkowicie zmiażdżą Seirin.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 93, strona 8 thumb|200px|right|Hanamiya przed meczem Po przerwie przed kolejnymi rozgrywkami, Hanamiya i jego zespół rozgrzewają się przed meczem z Seirin. Kiedy jedna z piłek Seirin ląduje po stronie Kirisaki Daīchi, Makoto podnosi ją i podaje do Kiyoshiego jednocześnie szydząc, że jest zadowolony, iż Teppei wygląda lepiej. Hyūga dołącza i pyta Hanamiyę czy zapomniał, co zrobił w zeszłym roku. Makoto udaje, że nic nie zrobił, a Kiyoshi został ranny ze swojej winy. Słysząc to, Kagami i Kuroko także podchodzą do niego i mówią, że nie przegrają. Hanamiya rozpoznaje debiutancki duet i ostrzega ich, by zwracali uwagę na wszelkie wypadki, które mogą się zdarzyć.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 100, strona 16 Mecz się rozpoczyna, a Seirin zdobywają pierwszy punkt. Gdy Yamazaki okazuje nieco niepokoju, Hanamiya mówi, że nie ma znaczenia czy są utalentowani czy nie, bo wszyscy są takimi samymi śmieciami, gdy zostaną łamani. Po tym jak Furuhashiemu nie udało się zranić Hyūgi, chłopak podaje do Makoto, który mija Izukiego i trafia do kosza. Hanamiya przechodzi obok Kiyoshiego i mówi mu, że prawie mieli Junpeia. Ostrzega go, aby nie wchodził im w drogę. Teppei jest rozgniewany i odpowiada, że na pewno pokona Makoto.>Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 101, strona 18 thumb|left|200px|Hanamiya daje znak do zranienia Kiyoshiego Kiyoshi ostatecznie chroni swój zespół, będąc jedynym w środku. Widząc go jako męczennika, Hanamiya decyduje się skrócić jego cierpienie i pstryka palcami, dając sygnał Furuhashi do sfaulowania Kiyoshiego. Środkowy zespołu Kirisaki Daīchi sprawia, że Teppei upada na podłogę, a Furuhashi ląduje łokciem na czole Kiyoshiego, zostawiając go krwawiącego. Hyūga natychmiast oskarża Makoto, ale ten mówi, że był to zwykły wypadek.>Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 102, strona 16 Chłopak jest bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Teppei tak czy inaczej wstaje, a jego plan się nie powiódł. Pierwsza połowa dobiega końca i Hanamiya jest wściekły widząc, że sprawy nie idą po jego myśli. Wpada na Kuroko, który pyta go dlaczego gra używając takich brudnych sztuczek, oraz czy czerpie z tego przyjemność. Makoto nagle reaguje emocjonalnie i mówi, iż nie cieszy się z tego, że oszukuje, ale musi to robić, aby pokonać potężne szkoły i graczy, takich jak Pokolenie Cudów. Puchar Zimowy Runda 1 thumb|200px|right|Hanamiya podczas Pucharu Zimowego Hanamiya pojawia się ponownie podczas Pucharu Zimowego. Mimo, że nie konkuruje w turnieju, on i jego zespół przychodzą obejrzeć mecz Seirin. Gdy Imayoshi zaczyna kryć Kuroko i blokuje jego misdirection, Makoto komentuje, że podczas gdy sokole oko Takao i jego pajęcza sieć nie mogły powstrzymać Tetsuyi, to Shoichi może to zrobić.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 126, strona 8. Dodaje także, że osobowość Imayoshiego jest naprawdę straszna, co jest godne uwagi, skoro mówi o tym Hanamiya. Później, gdy Yamazaki sugeruje, że Shoichi może być bardziej inteligentny niż Makoto, Hanamiya wygląda na rozdrażnionego. Wyjaśnia, że nie jest to bezpośredni przypadek, ale to raczej Imayoshi jest niebezpieczny w zakresie gier umysłowych. Finały Hanamiya zmierza w kierunku Metropolitarnego Stadionu Tokio, wraz z kolegami z drużyny.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 230, strona 9 Podczas meczu Seiri z Rakuzan, walki między rzucającymi obrońcami, jest zaskoczony, gdy Reo Mibuchi używa swojej rzadko pokazywanej techniki rzucania. Wyjaśnia, że Mibuchi często wykorzystuje dwa rodzaje rzutów. ''Ziemia'', aby strzelać, gdy oddala się od przeciwnika i '' Niebo'', aby zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem. Ma jeszcze inny o nazwie ''Zapomnienie'', który nie pozwala przeciwnikowi na jakikolwiek ruch.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 242, strona 18 Kiedy Seirin jest bezsilny w drugim kwartale, ale Kagamiemu udaje się zdobyć dwa punkty, Makoto komentuje, że nie jest niczym niezwykłym, jeżeli obrona Rakuzan nie jest odporna, jednak to niczego nie zmieni. Umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Hanamiya przechwyca piłkę Hanamiya jest elitarnym koszykarzem. Jest dobry w ogólnych technikach, takich jak przejścia, strzelanie i szybkość, ale jego najbardziej charakterystyczną umiejętnością jest przechwyt. Jego metody faulowania i przechwyty sprawiają, że przeciwnik zaczyna lekceważyć go w ataku, a Makoto udowodnił, że to błąd wykonując trudny floater.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 107, strona 7 Chociaż nie tak silny jak Aomine, Hanamiya został wyprofilowany jako zawodnik, który może strzelić w każdej chwili. Pajęcza sieć thumb|left|200px|Pajęcza sieć Dokładniej, umiejętnością Makoto jest analizowanie wzorów przejść przeciwników, przesunięcie w linii przechodzącej i kradzież piłki. Z pomocą pozycji Kentarō Seto może to zrobić poprzez zawężenie kursu przejścia przeciwnika. Określa się to jako pajęczyna Hanamiyi. Według Kiyoshiego, dokładność Makoto jest szalenie wysoka.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 104, strona 14 Ze względu na jego szybkość, dokładność i inteligencję, Hanamiya twierdzi, że jest w stanie ukraść każdą piłkę. W meczu z Seirin, był nawet w stanie przejąć podanie Izukiego, posiadacza Orlego Oka. Floater 200px|thumb|right|Hanamiya wykonuje floater Floater jest jedyną techniką Makoto, której używa nie raniąc gracza przeciwnej drużyny. Technika polega na nabiegu z niewielkiej odległości (nie pozwalającej na lay up) pod kosz zakończonym rzutem piłki jedną ręką. Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|Hanamiya przedstawiony w anime *Zajął 14-ste miejsce w drugim sondażu popularności Kuroko no Basuke, z 345 głosami. *W przeciwieństwie do jego osobowości, Hanamiya Makoto (花宮真) oznacza "kwiecista prawda". *Zgodnie z książką postaci: **Jego motto można przetłumaczyć jako: "Swój do swego ciągnie" **Ulubionym jedzeniem Makoto jest czekolada 100% Kakao **Jego hobby to czytanie, a specjalnością jest gra w rzutki. *W końcowej części 25. i ostatniego odcinka pierwszego sezonu anime, dwie sceny pokazały mecz Seirin – Kirisaki Daīchi. W pierwszej Makoto próbuje zranić Kuroko łokciem, druga ukazuje końcowe fazy gry, kiedy Tetsuya używa Ignite Pass obok Hanamiyi. *Przydomek Makoto, Bad Boy, może być odniesieniem do zespołu NBA Detroit Pistons, którzy byli nazwani "Bad Boys" w latach 80-tych i początku 90-tych ze względu na ich podstępny, szorstki i fizyczny styl gry . *Uczęszczał do tego samego gimnazjum co Shoichi Imayoshi. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Makoto Hanamiya es:Makoto Hanamiya id:Makoto Hanamiya zh:黑子的籃球角色列表#花宮真 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Trenerzy Kategoria:Rozgrywający Kategoria:Liceum Kirisaki Daīchi Kategoria:Kapitanowie